evilfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm the Music Meister
"The Music Meister" is the first song sung the Music Meister from Mayhem of the Music Meister. Lyrics Green Arrow: Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble! Black Manta: Indeed, but it is you who will take the tumble... Black Canary: I'm sorry, hon, but did you just sing that? Black Manta: Of course I did not! ''Wait, yes I ''did! I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing! Aquaman: And in my ears, I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing! Gorilla Grodd: This silly game is very lame, and someone's going to pay! Black Canary: An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in it's sway? Clock King: Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur; All Villains: They're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable... Gorrila Grodd: And imminently kickable! All: That dirty, rotten rat is... Music Meister: The Music Meister! Put down your arms, my friends, your arrows, guns, and swords, Your resistance to my charm now ends, when I belt these power chords! Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter; You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter! As I regale you with my story, you'll know you have no choice, But to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice! Oh, I'm the Music Meister! All: He's the Music Meister, and everyone just fawns! He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns! Music Meister: And so for me, it's destiny 'to be the maestro of villainy! Yes I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score! Music Meister: You see, I too have plans for this satellite! And now that I've established who's in charge... Get To Work! Batman: Well, that's not something you see every day... Music Meister: The bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir, But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher! The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance, And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance! I'm the Music Meister! All: He's the Music Meister, and everyone just fawns! He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns! Music Meister: I'm the Music Meister! Crime became my path! Black Canary: He's the Music Meister, and we must beware his wrath! Music Meister: That voice! Beautiful! Music Meister & Black Canary: (Exchange of pitches until Black Canary hits her sonic scream pitch and blasts the Music Meister) Music Meister: You better tow the line you see, because your wills belong to me. And now my friends, you have the chance... To show Batman how well you dance! And now that Batman's been delayed, your usefulness has passed, A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast! Oh, I'm the Music Meister! I cannot help but boast! All: He's the Music Meister, under his spell we're toast! Music Meister': I'm the Music Meister, I've won the day, now I must fly! I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score! Category:Villains' songs Category:Music Category:DC Comics songs